hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Australia)
Hi-5, an Australian children's television program, was first shown on the Nine Network in 1999 and is based on the children's music group Hi-5. Hi-5 is a children's pop music group much like peer children's entertainers The Wiggles. Hi-5 has been shown in approximately 80 countries. Each series has 45 episodes with nine weekly themes. In 2004 (Series 6), the show was marked by reduced 30 episodes than normal, with 30 episodes in six weekly themes due to the band concentrating more on touring. In 2012, no new series was filmed, with a repeat of Series 13 being shown instead. In 2009 was marked the beginning of the "second generation" of Hi-5, with all of the original members having departed in 2007-2008. The series was renewed for another five years with the new cast by the Nine Network, which would have the contract expire in 2013. In 2013, a new Hi-5 television show, Hi-5 House was created as a continuation/replacement of the original series. Origins of the program In 1998, Producer Helena Harris, creator of Bananas in Pyjamas, created "Hi-5" when her two children outgrew the Bananas. She and co-producer Posie Graeme-Evans decided the new show would be aimed at children of all ages, would include educational trends as fun and games, and would feature music and movement that would attract children's attention. Hi-5 aims to cater to a wide range of young children with a wide range of cognitive abilities and learning styles. Child-development experts work with writers on every script. Each show is built around a simple theme like colours, music, animals, or numbers. Each show is then divided into segments that teach the concept in different ways. Music is seen as the method of joining the segments of the program together as well as highlighting the concepts and themes of each program. The auditions for the Australian hosts were held in 1998 and the first program was broadcast in 1999. Since then, the original Australian show won five ARIA Awards for "Best Children's Album" (as of 2005), won three consecutive Australian Logie Awards (the Australian awards for Television performance and production recognition) for "Most Outstanding Children's Preschool Program" as of 2005. Cast members Presenters 'Original Members' * Nathan Foley (1998-2008) * Kellie Crawford (1998-2008) * Charli Robinson (1998-2008) * Tim Harding (1998-2007) * Kathleen de Leon Jones (1998-2006, with 3 guest appearances in Series 9) * Sun Park (2006-2008) 'Current Members' * Stevie Nicholson (2007-2016) * Lauren Brant (2009-2014) * Casey Burgess (2008-2012) * Tim Maddren (2009-2012) * Fely Irvine (2009-2011) Puppeteers * Chatterbox ("Chats") **Voiced by Charli Robinson (1999-2002) **Voiced by Sophie Katinis (2003-2004) **Voiced by Erin Marshall (2005-2006) **Voiced by Noni McCallum (2007-2008) **Voiced by Natalie Duarte (2008-2009) **Voiced by Alycce Martins (2010) **Voiced by Brianne Turk (2011) * Jup-Jup **Voiced by Tim Harding (1999-2007) **Voiced by Noni McCallum (2008) **Voiced by Natalie Duarte (2009) **Voiced by Alycce Martins (2010) **Voiced by Brianne Turk (2011) Original and Former members' reasons for leaving In order, first to last: * Kathleen de Leon Jones: Left following the birth of her first child with former Savage Garden member Daniel Jones in 2006, and permanent leaving in July 2007 to focus on raising her child named Mikayla. * Tim Harding: Left following a serious motorcycle accident in 2007 where he fractured both legs and suffered a serious spinal injury that required intensive care and reconstruction. * Charli Robinson: In February 2008 she left to pursue other interests in presenting work, and acting in film and television, in order to "challenge herself". * Kellie Crawford: Left to explore other career opportunities and to settle down and start a family. Announced in October 2008 that her last show would be at Carols by Candlelight on 24 December 2008 with Nathan and Sun. * Nathan Foley: Left to concentrate on solo music career. Announced in November 2008 that his last show would be at Carols by Candlelight on 24 December 2008 with Kellie and Sun * Sun Park: Left prior to her marriage to Nathan Pezzimenti as she did not wish to be constantly leaving her husband to tour with Hi-5. Announced in December 2008 that her final performance would be at Carols by Candlelight with Kellie and Nathan. * Fely Irvine: Left to pursue other acting opportunities. Her final performance was at the 2011 Carols by Candlelight. * Tim Maddren: Left after getting a role in The Addams Family Broadway Musical. His final performance was in Cebu City, Philippines, on 19 January 2013 with Casey. * Casey Burgess: Left to pursue a solo music career. Her final performance was in Cebu City, Philippines, on 19 January 2013 with Tim]]. Replacement of cast In 2006, Kathleen de Leon Jones became pregnant and Sun Park was found to temporarily replace Kathleen while she went on maternity leave. The beginning of series 9 showed Kathleen introducing the audience to Sun and asking her to look after her space while she had the baby. Later in the series, Kathleen briefly returned to introduce everyone to her baby, Mikayla, but in July 2007, she made the decision to permanently leave the group to focus on being a mother. Also in 2007, Tim Harding was involved in a serious motorcycle accident which left him with injuries that required intensive care and rehabilitation. Just prior to this, Stevie Nicholson was hired as an understudy to Tim, so he took Tim's place when he decided he could no longer continue with the group. In February 2008, Charli Robinson announced that she would be leaving Hi-5, having just completed filming series 10, and would stay with the group until a suitable replacement was found. Soon after, Casey Burgess (daughter of veteran Australian rocker Ray Burgess) was hired as Charli's replacement and began touring with the group. In October 2008, Kellie Crawford (née Hoggart) announced that she would be leaving the group at the end of the year and a month later, Nathan Foley announced that he would be leaving with Kellie, thus causing rumours to swirl that the pair had been fired in favour of younger, cheaper alternatives. These rumours would never come to be confirmed or denied, but in December 2008, Sun stated that Nathan and Kellie had not been pressured to leave and announced that she too would be leaving at the end of the year. The trio's final performance was at the 2008 Carols by Candlelight. Auditions were then held to find three new Hi-5 members, although the group now had no founding members. In February 2009, on Mornings with Kerri-Anne, the new line-up was revealed, with Lauren Brant, Tim Maddren and Fely Irvine joining the cast. The cast remained the same for three years until December 2011, when Fely left the group. Her final performance was at the 2011 Carols by Candlelight. Dayen Zheng replaced Fely and the group spent the year touring. Then, in December 2012, Casey and Tim announced that the year's Carols by Candlelight would be their last with Hi-5 and they would be leaving the group early in the new year. * Charli Robinson was replaced by Casey Burgess in 2008. * Tim Harding was replaced by Stevie Nicholson in 2007. * Kellie Crawford was replaced by Lauren Brant in 2009. * Nathan Foley was replaced by Tim Maddren in 2009. * Kathleen de Leon Jones was replaced by Sun Park in 2006, who was then replaced by Fely Irvine in 2009, and then by Dayen Zheng in 2012. Live tours The band tours annually and have visited several countries in which they are popular, including Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, United Kingdom, Malaysia and Philippines. Tours *1999 Jump and Jive with Hi-5 *2000 It's A Party *2001 Hi-5 Alive! *2002 Celebrate *2002 Hi-5 Alive *2003 Come On And Party *2004 Space Magic *2006 Live Action Heroes *2007 Live Circus Stage Show *2008 Playtime Tour *2009-2010 Hi-5 Surprise! *2011 Turn the Music Up! *2012 Hi-5 Holiday Christmas Eve concert Since 2000 until 2012, Hi-5 have performed annually at Vision Australia's Carols by Candlelight. For a few years, they held their own short concert before Carols by Candlelight, but they currently just perform as a part of the carols. Several cast have noted the Christmas Eve concerts as one of their highlights and because of this, it is often the last performance of departing members. Discography All Hi-5 CDs are released in Australia by SonyBMG. At least four of them gone platinum and gold and one of the top ten music in Australia. Hi-5 CDs are sold in Australia. List of albums * 1999 - Jump and Jive with Hi-5 * 2000 - It's a Party * 2001 - Boom Boom Beat * 2002 - Celebrate * 2003 - Holiday * 2004 - Holiday (re-album) * 2005 - Making Music * 2006 - Wish Upon A Star * 2007 - WOW! * 2008 - Planet Earth * 2009 - Spin Me 'Round * 2010 - Turn The Music Up * 2011 - Sing It Loud Selections and Greatest Hits *2002 - Double the Fun *2001 - Triple Treat Volume 1 *2008 - It's a Hi-5 Christmas *2003 - Hi-5 Hits *2004 - Jingle Jangle Jingle *2008 - Triple Treat Volume 2 *2008 - All The Best! Filmography Each series of Hi-5 is edited and compiled into video and DVD releases. Usually, 3 titles are released for each titles. Series 5, in which only 7 feature songs and Series 6, in which only 2 feature songs were released; Series 10, in which only 2 titles DVDs were released; Series 12, in which 5 titles DVDs were released; and Series 13, in which 6 titles DVDs were released due to the lack of a new series in 2012. All Hi-5 DVD are released in Australia by Roadshow Entertainment, in Philippines by Viva Video Inc. and in United Kingdom by Universal Studios Home Entertainment 'VHS and DVD releases' Special releases *2003 It's a Hi-5 Christmas *2005 Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 1 - Series 1 Songs of the Week *2005 Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 2 - Series 2 Songs of the Week]] *2006 Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 3 - Series 3 Songs of the Week *2009 Hi-5 Favourites - Celebrating The First 10 Years from Series 1-10 *2010 Sharing Stories - All Songs of the Week, plus a selection of stories from Series 11 *2011 Sharing Stories 2 - All Songs of the Week, plus a selection of stories from Series 12 *2012 Sharing Stories 3 - All Songs of the Week, plus a selection of stories from Series 13 Live Tour releases *2009 Hi-5 Live The Playtime! Concert - 2008 Live Tour (Casey's first appearance and last appearance with Kellie, Nathan, and Sun) *2010 Hi-5 Surprise! Live - 2009-2010 Live Tour (first appearance with Lauren, Tim M and Fely) *2012 Hi-5 Holiday! Live - 2012 Live Tour (Dayen's first appearance and Last Appearance with Casey and Tim M) Educational segments Each presenter hosts an education centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. In Series 11, it was announced in the official site that the 4 new cast, except Stevie are 4 switching roles in their segment, except Puzzles and Patterns with Fely. Body Move *Hosted by Charli Robinson (Series 1-10) and Lauren Brant (Series 11-13) This segment encourages body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. Making Music *Hosted by Tim Harding (Series 1-9), Stevie Nicholson (Series 10), and Tim Maddren (Series 11-13) This musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments and items. Puzzles and Patterns *Hosted by Kathleen de Leon Jones (Series 1-8), Sun Park (Series 9-10), and Fely Irvine (Series 11-13) This segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup-Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. Shapes in Space *Hosted by Nathan Foley (Series 1-10) and Stevie Nicholson (Series 11-13) This segment explores shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. Word Play *Hosted by Kellie Crawford (Series 1-10) and Casey Burgess (Series 11-13) This segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend Chatterbox ("Chats"). Fit Bit Tips *Hosted by Nathan Foley (Series 10), Stevie Nicholson (Series 10-12) and Tim Maddren (Series 11-12) From Series 10-12 in this segment promoted children's leisure and exercise with the hosts taking part in activities such as soccer, table tennis, meditation, dancing, and others. Sharing Stories This penultimate segment in all episodes includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Song of the Week Not an educational segment as such, this segment appears at the beginning and the end of every episode with the cast performing a "Song of the Week". Word Play: Word of the Week The following are the weekly theme words used for Word Play segment in each series. These are used very briefly to bridge from the prior segment into the Word Play segment. Presented by: Kellie Crawford from Series 1-10 and Casey Burgess from Series 11-13. Series 1 Chat's puppeteer : Charli Robinson * Hat - For all nine weeks Series 2 Chat's puppeteer : Charli Robinson * Run - For "North, South, East, West" week Theme: Adventures * Fun - For "Feelings" week Theme: Feelings * Cat - For "So Many Animals" week Theme: Animals * Day - For "Special Days" week Theme: Days * Nap - For "Three Wishes" week Theme: Wishes * Mud - For "It's a Party" week Theme: Homes * Bus - For "Robot Number 1" week Theme: Machines * Box - For "Mirror Mirror" week Theme: It's Me * Tap - For "Feel The Beat" week Theme: Music Series 3 Chat's puppeteer : Charli Robinson * Sun - For "Rain Rain Go Away" week Theme: Nature * Fit - For "Boom Boom Beat" week Theme: Get Fit * All/Small/Tall - For "Opposites Attract" week Theme: Opposite * Pal - For "Friends Forever" week Theme: Friends * Can - For "I Can Go Anywhere" week Theme: Pretend * Fix - For "Let's Get to Work" week Theme: Inventions * Map - For "I Spy" week Theme: Mysteries * Dig - For "Buried Treasure" week Theme: Treasures * Mum/Mom - For "You're My Number One" week Theme: Favourites Series 4 Chat's puppeteer : Charli Robinson * In - For "Inside my Heart" week Theme: Inside * Sand - For "Going Out" week Theme: Outside * Hop - For "One step forward" week Theme: Can Do * Pop - For "Give it a Go" week Theme: Ideas * Us - For "Celebrate" week Theme: Around Us * Food - For "E.N.E.R.G.Y." week Theme: Energy * Pen - For "Move It" week Theme: Patterns * Job - For "Hand in Hand" week Theme: Team Work * Red - For "Reach out" week Theme: Finding Out Series 5 Chat's puppeteer : Sophie Katinis * Sing - For "Come on and Party" week Theme: Festivals * Dad - For "Give Five" week Theme: Family * Big - For "Build it Up" week Theme: Building * Land - For "Our World" week Theme: World * Clap - For "L.O.V.E." week Theme: Happy * Zap - For "Dream on" week Theme: Magic * Vet - For "Ready or Not" week Theme: Work and play * Fun - For "Holiday" week Theme: Holidays * See - For "Underwater Discovery" week Theme: Discovery Series 6 Chat's puppeteer : Sophie Katinis * Map - For "Hi-5 Base to Outer Space" week Theme: Exploring * Wish - For "I Believe in Magic" week Theme: Dream Wishes * Jump - For "Do it All Again" week Theme: Get Moving * Hug - For "How Much Do I Love You" week Theme: Heartbeat * Me - For "Feeling Fine" week Theme: Feeling Fine * Bat - For "Snakes and Ladders" week Theme: Playtime Series 7 Chat's puppeteer : Erin Marshall * Grow - For "Ch-Ch-Changing" week Theme: Changing * Make - For "Making Music" week Theme: Making * Skip - For "Action Heroes" week Theme: Action * Hello - For "Come Around to My Place" week Theme: Visiting * Tree - For "Home Sweet Home" week Theme: City, Country * Wet - For "Rainbow 'round the World" week Theme: Rainbows * Ball - For "T.E.A.M." week Theme: Teams * Play - For "Some Kind of Wonderful" week Theme: Wonderful * Car - For "Planet Disco" week Theme: Journeys Series 8 Chat's puppeteer : Erin Marshall * Star - For "Wish Upon a Star" week Theme: Wondering * Trip - For "Are We There Yet?" week Theme: Travelling * Chat - For "Have Some Fun" week Theme: Enjoying * Up - For "Growing Up" week Theme: Growing * Spin - For "Hey, What's Cooking" week Theme: Doing * Mix - For "Special" week Theme: Variety * Look - For "Peek-A-Boo" week Theme: Finding * Act - For "Pretending Day" week Theme: Pretending * Hand - For "Share Everything With You" week Theme: Sharing Series 9 Chat's puppeteer : Noni McCallum * Jet - For "Around the World" week Theme: World * Happy - For "Happy Today" week Theme: Happy * Wave - For "Stop and Go" week Theme: Communicate * Wow - For "Wow" week Theme: Amazing * Trek - For "Time Machine" week Theme: Old & New * Hero - For "Brave and Strong" week Theme: Brave and Strong * Turn- For "Switching Around" week Theme: Swithcing * Peek - For "Love is All Around" week Theme: Look Around * Party - For " Party Street" week Theme: Celebrating Series 10 Chat's puppeteer : Noni McCallum * Share - For "Playtime" week Theme: Playtime * Hug - For "We're a Family" week Theme: Family * Green - For "Planet Earth" week Theme: Planet Earth * Free - For "The Best Things In Life Are Free" week Theme: Be Free * Wish - For "Abracadabra" week Theme: Abracadabra * Jump - For "Jump and Shout" week Theme: Jump and Shout * Big - For "When I Grow Up" week Theme: Tomorrow * Game - For "Techno world" week Theme: Techno world * Sport - For "Come Alive" week Theme: Come Alive Series 11 Chat's puppeteer : Natalie Duarte * See - For "Stop Look Listen" week Theme: Explore * Hug - For "Spin Me Round" week Theme: Friends * Clap - For "Zoo Party" week Theme: Celebrate * Look - For "Knock Knock Knock" week Theme: Curiosity * Tree - For "Four Seasons" week Theme: Natural world * Trip - For "Let's Get Away" week Theme: Holidays * Jump - For "Happy Monster Dance" week Theme: Be Active * Play - For "Living in a Fairytale" week Theme: Imagine * Fun - For "Favorite Teddy Bear" week Theme: Favorite things Series 12 Chat's puppeteer : Alycce Martins * Pig - For "Hi-5 farm" week Theme: animal fun * Big - For "Stand Up Tall on Tippy toes" week Theme: growing * Zoom - For "Martian Groove" week Theme: discovery * Room - For "Happy House" week Theme: home * Bus - For "The Dancing Bus" week Theme: let's do it * Toy - For "Toy Box" week Theme: toys * Hero - For "Backyard Adventurers" week Theme: adventure * Star - For "Hey Presto" week Theme: magic * Party - For "Turn the Music Up" week Theme: surprise Series 13 Chat's puppeteer : Brianne Turk * Cool - For "Wow" week Theme: amazing * Fish - For "Underwater Discovery" week Theme: water world * Kiss - For "L.O.V.E." week Theme: feel good * Car - For "Robot Number 1" week Theme: machines * Sleep - For "Wish Upon a Star" week Theme: dreaming * Fit - For "Five Senses" week Theme: about me * Mum/Mom - For "Some Kind of Wonderful" week Theme: friends * Ball - For "Ready or Not" week Theme: games * Sing - For "Making Music" week Theme: music Episodes and series In series 1-5 and series 7-13 there are nine feature songs, termed 'Songs of the Week' (the titles of which are shown below). Each series has run for nine weeks allowing five episodes to be shown a week (45 episodes) To date, there have been completed 570 episodes. Except for series 6 which had just 30 episodes. Accordingly the Series 6 was composed of 6 songs of the week and various segments which had been filmed in 2003. The lack of a new series in 2012 was also due to the same reason. Each section indicates the year in which each season aired, the title of the song on the album and the title used in the show. each song focuses on teaching the audience general common values in life and childhood, such as love, growth, imagination, fun, acceptance, adventure and more. Each week, there is a theme of the week that the song goes along with... The theme is given in the beginning of each episode in animation. From Series 1 -10 orange people participate in activities that goes along with the theme of that week. From Series 11 -13, it always includes a dinosaur on wheels and a caterpillar on wheels participating in some activity that goes with the theme. The theme name appears in colorful letters, children's voices announce the theme and then the show begins. Songs of the Week (and theme) ;Series 1 (1999) - Original Cast *Ready or Not *You and Me ((small|(difference)}} *Dream On *L.O.V.E. *Grow *Move Your Body *Living in a rainbow *Five Senses *In A Different Place ;Series 2 (2000) *North South East West *Feelings *So Many Animals *Special Days *Three Wishes *It's A Party *Mirror Mirror *Robot Number 1 *Feel The Beat ;Series 3 (2001) *Rain Rain Go Away *Boom Boom Beat *Opposites Attract *Friends Forever *I Can Go Anywhere *Let's Get To Work *Buried Treasure *I Spy *You're My Number One ;Series 4 (2002) *Inside My Heart *Going out *Celebrate *Give It A Go *One Step Forward *Energy *Move It *Hand in Hand *Reach Out ;Series 5 (2003-2004) *Come On And Party *Give Five *Build It Up *Our World *L.O.V.E. (remake) *Dream On (remake) *Ready or Not (remake) *Holiday *Underwater Discovery ;Series 6 (2004) *Hi-5 Base To Outer Space *Do It All Again *I Believe In Magic *How Much Do I Love You? * I'm Feeling Fine *Snakes and Ladders ;Series 7 (2005) *Ch-Ch-Changing *Making Music *Action Hero *Come Around To My Place *Home Sweet Home *Rainbow 'Round The World *T.E.A.M. *Some Kind Of Wonderful *Planet Disco ;Series 8 (2006) *Hey What's Cooking *Special *Peek-A-Boo *Growing Up *Pretending Day *Share Everything With You *Are We There Yet? *Wish Upon A Star ;Series 9 (2007) - Change Cast *Around the world *Happy Today *Stop and Go *WOW! *Time Machine *Brave and Strong *Switching Around *Love is all around *Party Street ;Series 10 (2008) *Playtime *We're A Family *Planet Earth *The Best Things In Life Are Free *Abracadabra *Jump and Shout *When I Grow Up *Techno World *Come Alive ;Series 11 (2009) - Second Generation Cast *Stop Look Listen *Spin me around *Zoo Party *Knock Knock Knock *Four Seasons *Let's Get Away *Happy Monster dance *Living in a fairytale *Favorite teddy bear }} ;Series 12 (2010) *Hi-5 Farm *Stand Up Tall on Tippy toes *Martian Groove *Happy House '' *The Dancing Bus *Toy Box *Backyard Adventurers *Hey Presto *Turn the Music Up ;Series 13 (2011) - All Remake Songs from the first 10 years *WOW! (remake) *Underwater Discovery (remake) *L.O.V.E. (remake) *Robot Number One (remake) *Wish Upon A Star (remake) *Five Senses (remake) *Some Kind Of Wonderful (remake) *Ready Or Not (remake) *Making Music (remake) Logo History First Logo (Series 1-7) In the first openings of Hi-5 Australian and the American version, the text Hi-5 had all the red outline and hand had a black outline. This logo was used for the Series 1-2 from US version of the programme. Second Logo (Series 8-10) The logo alternated since Series 8 until Series 10 when a new opening occurs. Is the first 3D animated logo, the lines were almost invisible refitting, the hand that was purple, recolor in purple. This logo was used from time to time in the video for Holiday tour in 2012 and UK version of the programme. Third Logo (Series 11-13) The third and final logo in 3D, the color of the hand is now magenta, The white outline is added to the green contour. The dot next to the number 5 is crimson red. Opening History First intro (Series 1, 2, 3) The Hi-5 logo is displayed on a yellow background, Charli (in cartoon form) removes the Hi-5 logo from the screen. The five original members are displayed doing jumps, holding umbrellas, doing somersaults. The Hi-5 cast give each other Hi-5's (for the part hi hi hi hi hi hi together.) For the part 1,2.3.4 Hi-5 (which is sung three times) their pictures in cartoon form are displayed two out of three times. For the 3rd part the real cast is displayed. After that the cast in cartoon form fly into the middle of the screen and form a Hi-5 hand the real logo appears and hits the screen. The part where the cast sing "there's a smile on my face" was the actual cast. That part was changed for series 2 and 3 to show differences in each series. Second intro (Series 4, 5, 6, 7) The intro had a total new makeover. The animated cast was more 3D than the previous intro. Their animated version matched what the cast wore. The Hi-5 logo hits the screen then the animated cast jump onto the Hi-5 logo and do dance steps unlike previous intro. The cast say hi individually for the part hi hi......together. For the first Part when they sing "1234 Hi-5" the real cast change into their animated version. The second time they do a dance step, for the third time the cast come together and show a Hi-5 hand. The cast then spin into a circle and release the Hi-5 logo. The intro was updated each series, the series 6 intro is the same as series 5. the casts clothes and hairstyle change to show difference in each series. Third intro (Series 8, 9, 10) Hi-5 took its animation to the next level with more vibrant colours and 3D animation. The animated cast was closely matched to the real cast. The cast jump down onto the green, red, aqua, regular and orange variations of the logo for dancing, A city made of blocks with hands and shapes on them, their pictures appear on the ferris wheel for the part where they sing hi hi.....together. For the first part where they sing 1234 Hi-5 they change into their animated versions. For the second part the animated cast dance on a road made of xylophones and trumpets behind them an animated Jup-Jup and Chats drive past in the Hi-5 Car. For the third part the real cast run toward the screen butterflies pass them and they change into their animated versions. The Animation ends with the animated cast flying past the screen and the Hi-5 logo hits the screen. The intro changes in each series to show difference. E.g.: clothes and hair. In series 9 kathleen is taken out of the intro and sun is featured. In series 10 Tim is taken out and Stevie is featured. This final intro with original members and sun. This intro was the inspiration for the UK version of the programme. Fourth intro (Series 11, 12, 13) The fourth and final intro was very different from previous versions. Firstly the animated cast is in 3D form and there is a totally new cast. The Hi-5 logo spins onto the screen and the animated cast jump onto a blue floor and do dance steps. When 'who cares about the weather" is sung an umbrella passes the screen. Lauren is the one who holds the umbrella. Balls pass lauren and yellow back round with a blue slide is shown. Lauren waves hi followed by the original cast. For the first part as well as the second part where the cast sing "1234 Hi-5" the animated cast spin around. For the third part the cast stand in a circle and look down at the screen. The intro ends with the cast standing in a circle waving their hands and the Hi-5 logo hits the screen . The intro is updated in series 12 for the hi hi......together part. E.g.: Casey's hair colour is different and the cast seems older but the cast wear the same clothes as the series 11 intro. The series 13 intro is the same as series 12. DVD and VCD intros * Move Your Body: Hi-5 sing "We're Hi-5" * Five Alive: Jup-Jup says "Hi-5 Alive!" (which is the name of the tour) and Kathleen is reminded about the show. She goes to Nathan's space. With Nathan (who was dribbling), she visits Tim, at space three (who was dusting). The trio visit Kellie's space at number four, where she is surfing. At Charli's, she is swinging, until Kathleen reminds her. The theme is an enclosed modified version with the lyrics: "Hi-5 Alive, all jump together, Hi-5 Alive, run in any weather (in which Hi-5 are wearing wet weather costumes), Hi-5 alive, (a brief shot of the theme and the Hi-5 logo before a clip of a Hi-5 song) the party's on at your place, Hi-5 Alive, there's a smile on my face (the turning logo is replaced by the clip) Five, Five, Five, Five, five together (the clip continues), one, two, three, four, five alive, (the normal theme continues) one, two, three, four, five alive (a swirling background of stars replaces the fuchia background) five, (the clip is continued until the end) Hi-5 alive, lets do it together, five alive!" * Holiday: Dancing in a remixed version of "Five Senses" * Action Heroes: Nathan Foley steps out of his helicopter to find his beeper ringing. Kathleen de Leon Jones practises karate until her beeper rings. Tim Harding plays tennis until his beeper rings. Charli Delaney finds her beeper ringing while cheerleading. Kellie Crawford is dancing when her beeper rings. The beepers are, in fact, a reminder for a water slide competition. * Mix It Up: Hi-5 rap about making music. * Sharing Wishes: Hi-5 tell the kids that you should get a toy because this is a "comforting" video. They then sing the lullaby from "Star Dreaming". (Note: Tim says his toy rabbit's name is Bouncer in this video) * Have Some Fun: Hi-5 detective lurk around looking for fun * Dance Hits 2: Hi-5 sing "Hi-5 Disco Dance". Change of the set through history Stage Series 1-2 At the start of the TV show, the set was in blue walls and poles, with a giant white hand with multicolor hands in it. In Series 2, the cheering of the audience has changed. Series 3-6 In Series 3, the Hi-5 set changed. It featured a large Hi-5 logo on the stage inside a yellow circle. Three large blocks were piled on each side. Series 7-10 The set was changed again. Now it has a large hi-5 logo inside a bigger circle with colourful patterns. Three large blocks were also put but the design was different. Series 11-13 The set stayed the same except for in each song there are brand new backgrounds that were not used with the original cast. Also, the cheering of the audience has changed and you hear the cast cheering along with the children. Body Movement segment Series 1-2 At the segment, the set was similar to the stage except there are no poles. Series 3-9 In Series 3, the set changed. It featured large blocks. Series 10 The set stayed the same but the different colors: pink, fuchsia, orange, and green. Series 11-13 The set stayed the same except there are more props (for some episodes), and the design of the blocks is different. Making Music segment Series 1-2 At the segment, it featured a green staff with yellow notes at the back. Series 3-9 In Series 3, the set changed. It featured a blue staff with large blue musical notes at the back. Series 10-13 The set changed again. It featured multicolored blocks and a multicolored staff with multicolored musical notes at the back. It also has instruments at the side. Word Play segment Series 1-3 At the segment, it featured large balls and balloons at the back. In Series 2, the balloons was only used at the back. Series 4-8 In Series 4, the set changed. It featured a large decoration at the back. Series 9-10 The set changed again. It featured a blue decoration with yellow circles lighted at the back. Series 11-13 The set stayed the same except the circles won't light anymore. Shapes in Space segment Series 1 At the start of the segment, it featured green shapes and a unicorn puzzle at the side. Series 2 The set stayed the same except the puzzle is multicolored and there is a large decoration at the back. Series 3-6 The set stayed the same except the shapes are multicolored. Series 7 The set stayed the same except instead of the puzzle, it was multicolored squares and rectangles. The large decoration was not there. Series 8-10 The set stayed the same except there is a large decoration at the back. Series 11-13 The set stayed the same except the color of the shapes are lighter. The large decoration was not there. Puzzles and Patterns segment Series 1 At the segment, the set was a semi-circle with a white background, a red roof, a bar (for some episodes) and green hands and cabinets. Series 2 The set stayed the same except there was a colored background, a pink roof, and a multicolored cabinets and hands. Series 3-8 In Series 3, the set changed. It featured a big blue window, a bar (for some episodes),and multicolored cabinets. Series 9-10 The set stayed the same except the window is color purple. Series 11 The set changed again. It featured a bar (for some episodes),and multicolored cabinets. It also has a garden. Series 12-13 The set stayed the same except there is a pink window at the back. Sharing Stories Series 1-2 At the Sharing Stories Segment, the set was similar to the stage. In Series 2, the circle was a bit different without a white large hand, it only contained multicolor hands. Series 3-7 In Series 3, the Hi-5 set changed. It was similar to the stage but there was a yellow circle with red outline on the stage. Series 8 The set stayed the same except there were new colors on the poles and a blue circle instead of yellow. Series 9-11 The set stayed the same except the circle was yellow with a purple outline. Series 12-13 The set was changed again. Instead of poles, it is a green door and window.